


Cheaters Never Prosper(Except Them)

by TheseStarsBurnCold, x_Silent_x_Limbo_x



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Superstuck, Swearing, but only to use aforementioned blood powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseStarsBurnCold/pseuds/TheseStarsBurnCold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x/pseuds/x_Silent_x_Limbo_x
Summary: IN WHICH PLAYERS WHO CHEATED AT A GAME WITH UNIVERSE BENDING STAKES FIND THAT THEIR REWARD HAS BEEN SKEWED AND THEY MUST NOW FACE THE CONSEQUENCES. FEATURES GOD TIER FOR THOSE OF SAID CHEATING GROUP WHO PREVIOUSLY HAD NOT ACHIEVED IT, HEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS, MENTIONS OF A LOT OF HORRIBLE PAST EVENTS, INTER-SPECIES MAKEOUTS, QUADRANT BLURRING, SICKENLY SWEET AMOUNTS OF FLUFF. GLITCHED MONSTERS, SHRUNKEN SPRITES, DEAGED DANCESTORS, AND SECRET IDENTITIES. BLATANT USE OF GOD TIER POWERS FOR MUNDANE PROBLEMS WHILE TRYING TO HIDE IT. HER IMPERIAL CONDESCENSION BEING...SHIVERS NICE.





	1. Uncomfortable Awakening

Karkat wakes thrashing and snarling tearing the blanket coiled tightly about his body to pieces. There is a painful pressure on his back, like a limb is being crushed. His chest is imploding and he can barely breath as he hits the floor finally free of the wretched cloth and cotton. He gasps desperately, his lungs screaming for air as though it had only just remembered how to breathe after having forgotten for years. He was on his hands and knees and though he could not see or comprehend what he was feeling from his back he turned his head to finally look at what was causing him so much pain.

Karkat’s eyes widened as he spotted what was giving him so much trouble, wings. Large scarlet wings with intricate swirling patterns and a soft glow, they fluttered and glittery powder sprinkled from them lightly. No...nonononono…Red, so red...his red. He could not breathe, his lungs were rebelling, his blood pusher was simultaneously failing and trying to leap from his protein chute. His hands twitched and burned flying to the thin membranes sprouting from his back like a neon display of his curse. He wanted to rip them out, right from the roots.

The wings reflexively jerked away from his snatching claws. Hide, hide, he needed to hide them. No one could see, no one could see! His panic coiled in his chest and dug a black pit into the bottom of his gut. His breathing ragged and shaky the desire to hide his wings consumed him causing his eyes to burn, liquid betraying him to slip down and burn trails on his cheeks. The wings seemed to react to his need, his fear and panic and curled. They twisted into long thin rolls and with painful and awkward twitching they slid into his back some sort of sheath forming to cover them and keep them hidden within the skin of his back.

Karkat trembled, he could feel the wings folded just beneath his flesh and it made him want to vomit and tear at his own skin but he feared it would reveal the wretched things and it would most definitely display his freakish blood. It took time, far too much time, for Karkat to get his breathing back under control. He stumbled onto unsteady feet and looked around him, trying to understand what was happening to him. What had happened to him.

It...it was his room, his room from Alternia. Or some strange mockery of his room, there was a lot missing and there were a few posters he did not recognize and yet some part of him did a vague feeling of de-ja-vu pressing at the back of his mind. Where his husktop usually sat was a human computer. His recoopracoon was gone however, replaced by a human sleeping platform. The cuddle plane had been torn to shreds in his panic and even the shield plane had pulled free of the corners and bunched in the middle.

Karkat caught sight of himself in a full length mirror that was sitting against a far wall and startled rather badly. Godtier...those where his godtier pajamas, pajamas he had never managed to earn. He could not comprehend why he would be wearing them, why he would wake up in them and in a room that resembled his old one so much. Something was wrong, seriously wrong. He would have continued his panicked train of thought had there not come a sudden frantic pounding at presumably his door.

“Karkat! It’s almost time for school! Are you okay Karkat?” The voice that came was familiar, but only because the headache he had woken with was trying to force the memory of this person into his head.

“Molly?” Karkat said a little softer than his usual speaking voice. The door had a lock on it so despite the turning of the handle the other was unable to gain entry to his room.

“Karkat? Are you okay you sound a little strange?” The voice called through the door again, this time greatly concerned.

“I’m fine! I just...I need a couple minutes.” Karkat said clearing his voice to sound more normal before he spoke again. He was not yet ready to face this stranger, someone his mind told him was not a stranger and was his human lusus?

“Alright...just shout if you need me. If you aren’t feeling any better later I’d be happy to call the school for you so just let me know.” The woman told him gently and almost lovingly, that made his head spin a little.

Fuck, he needed to call someone...Dave, he needed Dave. Dave was not likely to know what the fuck was going on any more than he did but just talking to him would calm him enough that he could think. Perhaps even talk to Rose to find out what the fuck was happening, if anyone had an idea of what to do it would be her. Fuck it he may as well talk to Kanaya as well.

Stumbling over to the computer he eyed it warily before opening up, thankfully, trollian. He scrolled through his names and saw that for some reason neither Dave nor Rose’s chumhandles were registered. A bubble of panic fluttered in his throat for a moment before he furiously clicked the ‘add chump’ button. This was bullshit and Dave damn well better be out there somewhere or he was going to single highhandedly destroy this universe as well.

Luckily he did manage to add him and actually sighed with relief his tense shoulders drooping just the slightest bit.

\--

carcinoGenetisist [CG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:38 \--  


CG: HEY JACKASS  
CG: SOME FUCKED UP BULLSHIT IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW AND I KIND OF REALLY FUCKING NEED YOU TO GET YOUR ASS ONLINE. LIKE NOW.  
CG: DAMN IT YOU SHITGUZZLING ASSMONGER. WHERE ARE YOU?  
CG: ARE YOU OKAY?  
CG: PLEASE JUST BE OKAY…

It took a lot longer than Karkat would have liked but eventually a familiar and all too comforting ping had his shoulders relaxing.  


TG: babe  
TG: kat  
TG: babykat and all that  
TG: shit is so fuckin weird rn  
TG: i think im my own dad?  
TG: wtf is going on crabbykat?  
TG: why am i my own dad?  


CG: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? I JUST WOKE UP GODTIERED AND SOME HUMAN LUSUS THAT I MYSTERIOUSLY NOW HAVE WAS BANGING ON MY DOOR? WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ABOUT? WHY DO I HAVE A HUMAN LUSUS NOW DAVE?  


TG: shit, we might need to get rose in on this mess  
TG: i dont understand shit about whats happening  
TG: like, did we win or not?  


CG: WE DAMN WELL BETTER HAVE FUCKING WON OR MY SCREAM OF ULTIMATE RAGE IS GOING TO RIP THE ENTIRETY OF EXISTENCE TO SHREDS.  


CG: MY RAGE WILL BE FEARED THROUGH EVERY SESSION OF THIS SHITTY ASS GAME. IT WILL TEAR THE ENTIRE GAME ASUNDER DOWN TO THE VERY FIRST ITERATION OF THIS FUCKING SHIT PLAGUE.  


TG: fuck i missed you, is it bad that i miss you and weve only been separated for like half an hour max?  


CG: NO YOU BEAUTIFUL MISTAKE OF ECTOBIOLOGY. I MISS YOUR HORRIBLE AND GORGEOUS FACE TOO.  


TG: B)  


TG: <3  


CG: <3

CG: UGH, BRB. SOMEONE IS TRYING TO POUND MY DOOR DOWN. I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS GODTIER SHIT AND PLAY DUMB UNTIL WE FIGURE OUT WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING.   


TG: careful babe, ill wait for you~

Karkat sighed roughly and scratched at his scalp messing up his hair as he stood and filtered through his sylladex for clothes. He did not seem to have any and huffed really wanting his usual clothes back, a convenient flash of crimson light and he was back in his comfortable sweater and jeans. The knocking continued very insistently and he almost snarled at the door, with the rapid tapping at his door getting even more insistent Karkat walked over to the door to unlock it and throw it open. At first he thought no one was there since he only saw an empty hallway, this illusion was disrupted by a young and somewhat familiar voice.

“Kat! Katkat, it’s morning now and time for brefest.” While most words were correct, the final one had Karkat looking down with alarm.

Kankri, that was a very tiny and young wriggler that looked very much like his dancestor Kankri. Same face, same eye shape, though they had color to them this time rather than the white void he was familiar with. Something about how tiny his dancestor now was and that beaming innocent smile sent his pump biscuit into palpitations. He clutched at his thorax and steadied himself in the doorway much to young Kankri’s confusion.

“Big brofur are you okay?” Kankri asked with a little frown. Karkat was not sure if that was a pun or just the wriggler not quite getting the words correct and he wanted to scream and also crush this tiny, adorable being.

“I am perfectly fucking fine. Just...just give me a minute.” Karkat said causing Kankri to gasp and cover his small mouth his gray eyes wide and so young, not even close to being filled in with their wretched color.

“Karkat no! That’s a bad word!” Kankri whispered far too loudly to actually be a whisper as he looked around for anyone who might have overheard Karkat. Karkat pressed his touch fronds to his eyes as though chasing away the blinding headache that had been pulsing behind his eyes for what felt like hours.

“Right. Sorry. Look, I’m not feeling too good Kankri. Could you let me go this time?” Karkat said more softly than he had ever spoken to anyone in his life.

“...But you was gonna walk me to pea school today.” Kankri informed him looking so miserable and pathetic Karkat could scream. He was not built for this, why the hell was this tiny being so fucking cute? This was Kankri!

“Oh my gog...” Karkat groaned, lowering his hands and catching the tragically sad face Kankri was making. “Fine. Just, give me a couple more minutes and I’ll be down to walk you to this schoolfeed.”

“Yay! Thanks Katkat!” Kankri threw his arms around Karkat’s legs hugging him tightly before running off down the hall and hopping his way down the stairs Karkat assumed led to the rest of the hive.

Now Karkat just needed to find out what the fuck a ‘pea school’ was and what the heck he was supposed to be doing. From what he remembered from Dave’s movies school was the human’s version of schoolfeeding and anyone that was not an adult was meant to go. Which meant that if Kankri was going he would be expected to as well. Sighing Karkat shut his door and returned to his computer.

\--

CG: KANKRI IS A WRIGGLER NOW AND HE WANTS ME TO WALK HIM TO PEA SCHOOL. WTF IS A PEA SCHOOL?  


TG: karkat, karkat help me  


TG: dirk is tiny and adorable  


TG: wtf, how dare he do this to me?  


TG: why is he tiny and adorable??  


CG: I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA! WHY THE FUCK IS KANKRI “THE INSUFFERABLE” AN ADORABLE TINY WRIGGLER? HE’S THE INSUFFERABLE! HE SHOULD NOT EVER BE ASSOCIATED WITH THE WORD CUTE!  


TG: That’s true  


TG: wait okay um, pea school?  


TG: preschool i think  


TG: basically where the lil brats learn to read write and play nice with others  


TG: as you know by now  


TG: i never went  


TG: but thats what ive heard its like  


TG: never really understood it, i mean unless you seriously don't have the time to teach your own damn kid yourself  


TG: or, ya know, whatever other reason that i can't think of right now  


CG: OKAY SO KANKRI NEEDS TO GO TO PRESCHOOL. WHERE THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO BE GOING?  


TG: Oh dude  


TG: I think you go to high school  


TG: shit, its gonna be like your romcoms  


TG: mysterious new kid goes to school and all the kids are swoonin  


TG: you better not dump me for the popular kids kitkat  


TG: ill fake my death and make you come all the way to my funeral to stab yourself over my corpse  


CG: YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT. NOT ONLY WILL I KILL YOU, BUT YOU’LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ROSE TOO. I CAN’T IMAGINE LITTLE DIRK WOULD BE ALL THAT HAPPY ABOUT YOU FAKING YOUR DEATH EITHER.  


TG: nah, dirk’s cool hed understand  


TG: like, hes my bro, of course hes cool  


TG: god am i glad bro isn't around still  


TG: id punch the fucker  


TG: at least i think?  


TG: but idk maybe look around, rummage through your memories  


TG: theres gotta be something with your school on it  


CG: UGH, I DON’T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT THE MEMORIES POUNDING BEHIND MY GANDER BULBS.  


TG: anyway, yeah uh lets see, are we going to the same school?  


TG: cmon memories what do you got for me  


TG: hell yeah we are  


TG: gog karkat do you even know what it wouldve done to me if we didnt live close by  


TG: like, i could sort of handle not being in the same school if we lived close enough  


TG: not sure how that situation would happen but i guess its possible with how weird school zones are said to be  


TG: at least thats what john said ask him hes the only one of all of us thats been to regular public school  


TG: wait you probably know all that already how do you not know this when youve literally spied in on our entire lives or what do you just not remember because you didnt really care or whatever back then?  


CG: THE SCHOOLFEED PARTS WERE BORING SO I ALWAYS SKIPPED THOSE. THEY WEREN’T IMPORTANT TO TROLLING YOU LOSERS ANYWAY. HE NEVER INTERACTED WITH ANYONE THERE SO IT WAS POINTLESS TO USE.  


TG: thats not...he never talked to anyone?  


TG: serious?  


TG: kitkat did he literally seriously never talk to anyone i mean anyone our age in like, like, outside of when he had to for school stuff or whatever it is they do?  


CG: NO, OF COURSE HE DIDN’T. IT WAS THE ONLY SENSIBLE THING HE DID. HE TRIED TALKING TO A COUPLE OTHER HUMANS HIS AGE A COUPLE TIMES BUT THEY NEVER SEEMED INTERESTED IN HIM. THEY WOULDN’T EVEN FIGHT HIM OR ANYTHING SO IT’S NO WONDER HE WAS SO SOFT.  


TG:  


TG:  


TG:  


TG: fuck  


TG: he never talked about school  


TG: like, never never  


TG: shit  


TG: all of the curse words, karkat all of them every single one  


TG: ...  


TG: good, he goes to our school now to for some reason idk wait were not in houston  


TG: thank us  


TG: we're all going to johns school then  


TG: guess i know what im doing when we get there  


TG: strap in karkles the certified cool kid is making a reappearance  


TG: in like the non damaging unemotional way  


TG: fucking egbert and him being just....  


TG: he is not allowed to just take that shit from people  


TG: not on my fucking watch he isnt  


CG: SINCE WHEN IS JOHN YOUR MOIRAIL?  


TG: what?  


TG: no hes not my moirail, this is platonic friend shit  


CG: I DON’T KNOW THAT SOUNDS PRETTY PROTECTIVE FOR JUST PLATONIC FRIENDSHIP. I MEAN, I UNDERSTAND IF YOU’D WANT TO TAKE ON A MOIRAIL BUT YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TALKED TO ME ABOUT IT FIRST. I TOLD YOU ABOUT KANAYA.  


TG: no, karkat  


TG: for real, its just a platonic thing  


TG: id be like this for all my friends  


TG: like, id do it for kanaya too if i didnt think shed destroy me if i tried  


CG: ( :B  


CG: YOU’RE RIGHT SHE WOULD DESTROY YOU.  


CG: IT’S SO ADORABLE HOW MUCH YOU CARE.  


TG: fuck you, just wait until i see you at school  


TG: im going to punch you in the mouth  


TG: with my mouth  


TG: softly  


TG: because i love you  


CG: GOG, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE SHIT...I LOVE YOU TOO.  


CG: ANYWAY, I THINK I REMEMBER WHERE I’M SUPPOSED TO BE GOING SO I’LL SEE YOU AT SCHOOL.  


CG: <3  


TG: see ya at school karbabe  


TG: <3  



	2. Schoolfeed These Chumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat walks Kankri to school and meets up with Dave and John.

Karkat half expected the human that was fostering Kankri and himself to be waiting downstairs but it seemed there had been some sort of emergency and she was called into work early. She had left a note for them that Kankri insisted he read out loud for him. It seemed the wriggle had not yet mastered reading and wanted Karkat to help. Luckily Karkat did not need to make breakfast for Kankri as the human had made pancakes for both of them.

 

“Are you feeling better Katkat?” Kankri asked looking up at him earnestly from his own seat at the table. Karkat frowned at the childish name but did not bother to correct him, he was still young after all.

 

“I’m fine. Just needed to talk to my matefriend for a bit.” Karkat said with a small sigh, Kankri’s mouth fell open in a little ‘o’.

 

“You have a matesprit? But we only got to earf a little while ago!” Kankri spoke with such disbelief his little hands pressed to his cheeks. Karkat smirked at him a little, if the Kankri he remembered from the bubbles knew how adorable he was as a wriggler he would never live it down.

 

“Yep. I found my matesprit and he’s the coolest human ever. But don’t tell him I said so, his head will swell up like a balloon.” Karkat warned him, Kankri nodded wide-eyed.

 

“Really?” Kankri asked completely believing Karkat without question. He was older so he would definitely know if humans could blow up like balloons.

 

“Yes. It happens when humans get too proud of themselves.” Karkat said as though imparting a great wisdom. Kankri nodded solemnly, taking the information in carefully.

 

Maybe living with Kankri would not be so dreadful after all, especially if he was going to defer to him like this. The morning turned out to be fairly pleasant despite the rough start, frankly Karkat would not mind if the rest of the game was over, or even better, if this was actually the prize they were promised for beating the game. He was so fucking done with that shitty game.

 

Kankri seemed excited to be going to this preschool thing. He was bouncing as they walked though he held tightly to Karkat’s hand. Everything seemed fine until they actually reached the building and Kankri halted at the gate. The poor wriggler seemed nervous as he clung to Karkat’s leg and watched all the human children play together. Karkat frowned and placed a gentle, calloused hand on Kankri’s head.

 

“Hey Kri, what’s wrong?” Karkat asked his voice softer than it usually was.

 

“...What if they don’t like me?” Kankri muttered into his hip.

 

“If they don’t like you then that’s cause they’re too dumb to realize how cool you are.” Karkat told him with an exaggeratedly haughty sniff. Kankri giggled a little. “Besides, you’re an _alien_. How could they _not_ like you?”

  
“I dunno...Maybe humans don’t like aliens.” Kankri reasoned a little somberly, Karkat shook his head and knelt down so he could look Kankri in the eyes.

 

“I don’t think that’s true at all. My matesprite is human and likes me a lot. He likes me so much that sometimes we even mix our quadrants together.” Karkat told him quietly, as though it were a massive secret Kankri was being entrusted with. Kankri looked at him with wide awed eyes.

 

“You mix quadrants?” Kankri asked as though he had never considered it was a possibility.

 

“We do. Humans are very emotional, sometimes they might not like you at first but then if they get to know you they end up liking you so much they might like you _too_ much.” Karkat explained, he smiled softly as he thought of Dave. “Sometimes you might even like them so much your care floods over into other quadrants and smears them all together in a jumbled colorful mess.”

 

“Aw, Karkat. I didn’t know you loved me _too_ much.” Though he knew the voice as well as his own the suddenness of it still managed to startle a snarl out of Karkat.

 

“Son of a shit-biscuit!” Karkat snarled turning his head to glare at Dave.

 

“Woah there bro, we got the lil dorks in tow are you sure you wanna be swearing like a sailor?” Dave asked his face blank to the untrained eye, but Karkat could see the smirk on his face clearly.

 

“He already did though.” Kankri piped in quickly, he squeaked and hid behind Karkat again when Dave turned his head to glance down at him. Karkat pat his shoulder comfortingly and stood.

 

“ _Kitkat!_ ” Dave said with a far too dramatic gasp his hand over his heart.

 

“Ooooooooooo Kittykat said bad worrrrrd.” A tiny, somewhat familiar voice piped in. Karkat looked down and recognized Dirk almost instantly those pointed shades a dead giveaway.

 

“Gonna have to put him in time out lil man.” Dave said putting his hands on his hips in a scolding gesture. Kankri and Dirk looked up at Dave with amazement.

 

“There’s time out for _big kids_?” Dirk asked after gasping with actual astonishment.

 

“Heck yeah lil dude, it’s called detention. Which we will both be in, sadly, if we don’t get a move on.” Dave answered easily.

 

“But I’m not ready!” Kankri protested immediately latching onto Karkat’s hand desperately. There was a light red sheen to his eyes that threatened to become tears if he was abandoned so soon. Karkat felt his pumper clench and knelt down again.

 

“You’ll do fine Kankri. You’re a Vantas and our caste doesn’t take shit from anyone. We survived the caverns, the meteors, drones, and even other trolls. You can definitely survive school.” Karkat assured him firmly, Kankri squared his shoulders and nodded. He puffed his little chest in an attempt to seem braver.

 

“Besides, you won’t be alone. You’ll already know at least one human. This is my bro Dirk and he’s the coolest kid ever. I’m sure he’ll look out for you.” Dave said patting Dirk’s shoulder and looking down at Dirk with a proud smile. Dirk’s cheeks heated pink and he nodded puffing up his chest to go take Kankri’s hand.

 

“We’ll go together and we’ll be the coolest.” Dirk told Kankri confidently, Kankri responded well to the projected confidence and nodded with a timid little smile.

 

“Okay...bye Katkat. I...I love you.” Kankri spoke timidly, uncertainly as he looked up at Karkat hopefully. Families were a human thing, but it seemed that it was something Kankri had taken a liking to and wanted for himself. Karkat could not help but ablige a little smile showing off his sharp teeth in a surprisingly gentle grin.

 

“I love you too Kankri. You be good to each other and look out for each other, you’re Crew.” Karkat instructed them firmly before patting both children on the head and standing up to leave with Dave.

 

Dave wrapped an arm around his waist instantly, reflexively and they both waved to Dirk and Kankri bidding their farewells. Karkat worried that Kankri would not have fun and became a little conflicted about that considering his bubble memories. Still he shook his head and resolved to think of Kankri as only a wriggler, because that was what he was now no matter what he had been in the game. With a small sigh Karkat lent his head on Dave’s shoulder and took in his scent as they walked, his own arm coiling around his matefriend’s waist.

 

“I’m glad you’re here...I don’t know if I could survive without you anymore.” Karkat said a bit rueful. “You’ve ruined me.”

 

“You’ve done th’ same to me so we’re even. I’d die without you and it’d be heroic because even a second without you is torture.” Dave replied far too easily causing Karkat to flush and pinch his mate’s hip.

 

“Sappy asshole. Don’t just _say_ shit like that.” Karkat muttered embarrassed by how casually romantic Dave could be.

 

Dave laughed and would have said something else but they had reached the high school and were met with a sight that caused them both to get infuriated. Dave’s face dropped into his stoic mask far too easily and Karkat’s rage was clearly displayed in a scowl. The two spotted John in a cluster of other students, which would have been fine if he did not look so clearly uncomfortable. The other teens were smirking at him and it was clear what was going on.

 

“Sword or Shield?” Dave asked his voice flat and even despite the anger Karkat could easily read from him.

 

“I’ll be shield.” Karkat told him as they broke from each other and approached the group.

 

“Yo! Eggdrop Soup!” Dave called out as they got closer, John and the boys hassling him all looked over with confusion.

 

John beamed at the sight of them but only briefly as his attention was reattained by the idiots causing a ruckus. Karkat and Dave easily slip between John and the three boys hovering too close for their liking. Karkat glared at the would-be bullies so harshly for a moment one of them took a step back. Karkat turned to John and blocked their view of him as Dave stood at his back staring coolly through his glasses at them. Karkat engaged John in a low conversation, the words too faint to be overheard by anyone that was not close enough to the two.

 

“Strider?” One of the males spoke up, the one standing more in front of the other two males.

 

“That’s th’ name dude, dun wear i’ out. Wh’t’re ya doin’ pokin’ mean at Heir Conditioner ‘ere?” Dave spoke calmly, his voice deceptively careless as his accent slipped into his voice in his annoyance.

 

“We were just trying to talk to him. He wouldn’t even say a hello.” One of the other boys piped up with a smirk. He crossed his arms and tried to peek at John from around Dave and Karkat.

 

Karkat turned his head to look at them over his shoulder his eyes flashing threateningly. Dave tilted his head back to stare down his nose and through his glasses at the fools. He was shorter than all three of them yet somehow still looked intimidating enough to make them pause.

 

“Oh yeah, ‘m sure ‘es just got better places t’be, less annoyin’ people t’be friends wit’.” Dave did not sound as scornful as Karkat knew he felt.

 

“Strider, why are you even standing up for this fuckface? You’re the most popular kid in school!” The idiot snapped, as though Dave would be convinced he was wasting his time suddenly. Indeed Dave was the most popular kid, John and Dave’s memories all said that. Karkat it seemed was actually the new kid, just starting his schooling with the new year. Karkat whirled around as Dave stepped back in response, motions in sync, swapping sword and shield roles as fluidly as they would in any other battle.

 

“Well fuck ya too then if ya think schoolfeeding popularity even means anythin’ outside o’ this shitty as fuck buildin’.” Karkat said furiously, his voice becoming an odd mix of both Rose and Dave’s accents. By then a small crowd had been attracted by the altercation and even a couple teachers hovered nearby ready to break the fight if it came to blows.

  
“Butt out Newbie, this doesn’t even concern you.” The third boy finally piped up, seemingly growing tired of just standing on the sidelines.

 

“Like hell am I fucking butting out of you harassing my friend you heinous disdainful fucksponge! This isn’t even pitch flirting gog dammit, not that any of you dickmongering nookcrunching Wastes of Space would know what that is and not that I’ll ever bother to schoolfeed you on it!” Karkat spat hellfire at them his eyes blazing with his unbridled fury. This was his friend, a member of his crew and he would die before simply allowing anyone to harm him.

 

“Terezi would hang them if they tried...” John muttered with an amused little half snort, the thought of anyone stepping on Terezi’s toes to black flirt with him was hilarious to him. The troll would surely put the trespasser on trial and hang them for the slight. John seemed a little more at ease with both Dave and Karkat there and defending him, he felt a little silly for having worried at all.  
  
“Hey Kark we might want t' git a move on. The idiots three ain't worth our time, yeah? Don' want t' be late for Art. 'Rezi's wit' us so we c'n tell 'er all 'bout this in a few minutes.” Dave reasoned placing a gentle hand on his mate’s shoulder. Karkat snarled at the other boys causing them to step back startled, the sudden ring of the school bell causing them to jump in startled.

 

“Yeah! We gotta get going Karkat! Wouldn’t want to be late on the first day back.” John finally spoke up a big goofy grin on his face. Karkat scowled at him but relaxed his shoulders and nodded.


	3. An Important Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is a thing, Sollux and Dave almost get into a fight, and everyone who remembers the Game sit down and have a chat.
> 
> This chapter has been brought to you by TheseStarsBurnCold

Dave had walked into Art in a good mood. The class was one of his favorite subjects besides Music, the teacher was pretty cool, cracking jokes and letting her students draw whatever they’d like, within the guidelines of “please don’t draw anything inappropriate”, “damn”, of course. He could do that though. Easily. Ms. Paint, the teacher, actually took to a debate he’d only started out of curiosity and ran with it and now the whole class was staring at them ten minutes into class.

 

Sadly, this debate got interrupted by Terezi as the door flew open and she stood there, cursing under her breath, “Sorry I’m late Ms. P.”

 

As she sat in her seat, the one behind him, Dave whispered knowing she could hear, “God damn ‘Rezi. What happened to make you so late?”

 

The troll let out a short growl, “Ended up walking into Math class instead of here. Had to actually have someone walk me over here because the teacher made me, shit was embarrassing.”

 

Dave gave a tiny nod of his head at that, “Yeah I’d be pissed as hell ‘bout that to. Was it because of all the different scents?”

 

He could practically see her roll her eyes even if he wouldn’t have seen anyway due to the cloth she always kept wrapped around her head, “Didn’t think it’d bother me, and it didn’t, but yeah, got turned right around and ended up in an entirely different building with all the “mandatory” classes.”

 

John huffed from Dave’s left as if wanting to tell them both to shut up but not wanting to get in trouble for talking himself. He had this class via pure bad luck in not getting into Drama while Terezi, on the other hand, did. He didn’t say anything even with them here, not yet anyway, because he was apparently always quiet during school. The good little student who behaved himself and part of Dave wondered if that had been because he hadn’t had any friends in person to talk to and get into trouble with.

 

Well. That would be changing from here on out.

 

The second class Dave had was English, with only Jade who despite being friendly with the people sitting around them, stuck to Dave like glue and took the seat next to him. He didn’t have to be a genius (like she was) to know that her naturally upbeat nature was at conflict with having so many other people around. Not to mention what her dog senses were no doubt picking up.

 

Witchy space magics had to be how she kept the things (and her fangs, those canines were scary in all the ways she wasn’t) hidden, since wearing a hat wasn’t allowed. Normally anyway.

 

Third was Math class. One look at the teacher, and he already knew he was going to completely hate this class. Okay, it was more like a few sentences in and seeing that Gamzee (fucking clown) was there. Thank everything that there was assigned seating in this class because otherwise he didn’t think he’d be able to handle an hour of this five days out of the weak.

 

Fourth was actually lunch, and this was when the fun began.

 

See, Karkat had Drama second period, and he shared it with Vriska (of course she’d have that class), and Nepeta (no surprise there). Third, he told Dave as they both sat down at two pushed together tables occupied by the other eleven trolls, was his History class with Aradia and Rose.

 

Dave waved John, Jade, and Rose over to squeeze in or, since Jade is awesome like that, have the table expand in some TARDIS maneuver so that no one noticed and just thought they’d all managed to fit. Then again, it could also be so that no one had to sit directly next to Gamzee but Vriska and Terezi took up either side to spare everyone. Yeah. Real heroic guys. Bravo. Way to take one for the team.

 

And then Mt. Captor erupted.

 

“Who the fuck is this, Kk?” Karkat tilted his head a little, take a bite out of his food before responding to that.

 

“What do you mean, Sollux?”

 

“I mean what’s Strider, Lalonde, Harley and Egbert doing here?”

 

“They’re friends.” Was the short horned troll’s answer in the most deadpanned manner possible, “See?” And then it seemed to dawn on Sollux that Rose was sitting right beside Kanaya chatting quietly with her while Jade seemed to be having fun role-playing with Nepeta, and John was sitting near Terezi, attempting to steal bits of the food off her tray. Attempting, because he really only managed to do so once so far and that was because of sheer dumb luck.

 

“And Strider?” Dave rolled his eyes.

 

“Name’s Dave, dude.”

 

“I wasn’t asking you.”

 

Dave could feel an eye twitch coming on, “Yeah? Well you were asking about me so I thought maybe I could, you know, contribute to the conversation a little.”

 

“Okay then.” Sollux folded his hands across his chest, eyes narrowed and ears folded back, “Tell me why you’re sitting too close to him then.”

 

Too close? Dave wasn’t sitting too close to him. If he was then Karkat would be voicing his displeasure loud and clear and shoving at him on top of that. Sure they were hip to shoulder like they were glued to each other’s side but that was comfortable.

 

“Um. No I’m not. If I was Karkles would be spewing all kinds of hellfire at me to make me move.”

 

“Yes you are! Only matesprits ever sit that close!”

 

Dead silence.

 

“Ooooh this is gonna be good.” Vriska hissed from across the table as she pulled out her phone. Aradia took out hers and, though no one at the table was paying attention, someone from a table near them took out a digital camera and all three hit record, sat back, and watched the show.

 

“Yeah? So? Do you really need one of us to spell it out for you, dude?”

 

John scored himself a bite from Terezi’s tray, claiming victory even as she in turn took the opportunity to steal from him right back. Both were only half paying attention to the argument.

 

“You aren’t matesprits!” Was what followed the question, punctuated by a low click from the yellow psionic.

 

Karkat stabbed a piece of his food with his fork, cracking the tray (Styrofoam? Could they get any cheaper?) and staring Sollux in the eyes, “Uh. Yeah. I think we are.” He snapped even as his tone, quirk included, was kept at a semi-reasonable volume.

 

“How could you be his matesprit when we only just got here not even a sweep ago? He must’ve done something.”

 

“No, he fucking hasn’t “done something”, Sollux.”

 

“He has a reputation, you know.” Okay ouch that stung. Dave flipped through his memories, conscious as always of the time. Reputation: Popular cool-kid who doesn’t seem to care about anything and, ugh, basically what he was like before the game. Except for that there was a rumor that he was a flirt when, yeah, it was always the other person who started flirting with him and he’d never really reciprocated. Not knowingly anyway. There was that one time when someone (some girl) tried to give him a gift even though there wasn’t any special occasion he could think of and then proceeded to talk bad about his sister behind both his and her backs and...yeah that hadn’t ended well. And the other time (fuck was it the same girl?) who he caught spreading something nasty about John that he shut down.

 

“Thought ya knew better than to believe rumors.” Dave countered, form becoming more relaxed, rather than rigid, though Karkat’s hand on his arm kept him still. His facial expression was slipping back into the ‘emotionless wall’ setting despite him not wanting it to.

 

“And I thought you, for all you’re a complete douche, were above manipulating people.” Sollux had risen from his seat but otherwise hadn’t moved, his lips had, though, pulled back in the most animalistic snarl Dave had seen on someone aside from Grimbark Jade.

 

Said dog girl had risen instinctively and responded in kind, letting go of whatever magic held her altered teeth hidden since she couldn’t exactly show off her ears here.

 

“What the ever. Pitying. Fuck, Sollux? Do you honestly believe that I’d just, what? Exactly? Be manipulated so easily? Fuck that. If he was going to even so much as try I’d’ve seen it and promptly turned heel and left him out in the rain like a guy who oh so accurately, got fucking rejected.”

 

“Oh romeo, no romeo, he’d leave and I’d be in woe yo.”

 

Sollux, apparently, didn’t believe it.

 

“Yeah. Sure. When and how did you even meet this douchebag?”

 

“Oooo, protective friend shtick. D’j’you know I already got this from Kanaya? Don’t you trust her judgement?”

 

“Shut the fuck up Strider.” Okay, now Dave was standing up and Jade was gripping the table with her nail-claws digging into it.

 

“Sollux. I met him online like I met everyone else.” Karkat was tugging on Dave’s wrist but he refused to sit down and back down until Sollux saw that nothing was wrong here, “It was about half a sweep before we left, and we continued to talk to each other after we were all safe and away.”

 

“Yeah man.” Dave’s tone was a steady monotone now, carefully controlled, “’Sides. We didn’t exactly start out all lovey dovey or… seren whatsit. That shit took a while.”

 

“All the more time to-”

 

“Oh would. You. Shut. Up? Sollux. What god awful thing crawled up into your thinkpan and died there, seriously?”

 

“Kk-”

 

“Guys I think we should all maybe sit down now. You know, preferably before one of you ends up in the hospital.” John jumped in but even though Dave and Jade looked ready to comply, the only reaction Sollux gave was a twitch of one ear in his direction.

 

Everyone (besides Vriska and Aradia) at the table was on edge now. Rose looked ready to stab Sollux in the back of the knee with one of her needles.

 

“Sollux. I get that you’re protective of your friend. I get that. But-”

 

The Knight of Time was interrupted by a rap song.

 

He hardly spared the argumentative troll a glance before sitting back down and pulling out his phone and answering what became clear as a video call.

 

“Hey lil bro what’s up?”

 

Dirk was there on the screen, not that any of the recordings could see, and he was grinning widely.

 

“Krikri is so cool! And we just did letters and little words and numbers today.” Here he stuck out a tongue, “Was boring cause I know them all. Krikri knows them to so I’m not by myself.”

 

“Dirk it’s Katkat. Not Kitkat.” Kankri corrected off screen.

 

“He’s both. Bro calls him Kitkat and you call him Katkat.”

 

“Okay.” Karkat bit down on a laugh. To be honest. Dave wasn’t able to fight the smile on his face nor noticed how he’d gone from ready to fight and closed off to genuinely relaxed and emoting in all of two seconds.

 

Jade sat down with a huff while Sollux, well, Dave wasn’t paying any more attention to him until he got his head out of his ass.

 

“So you two are having fun then?”

 

“Yeah we are! What are you doing?”

 

Dave shrugged, eating some of the food on his tray that he’d previously left untouched, if only so Karkat would stop giving him that exasperated look and poking his arm with a fork.

 

“Got into a lil verbal strife with one of Karkat’s friends because he was being overprotective-”

 

“Oh no! Is it cause you’re may sprites-

 

“Matesprits.” Kankri corrected again.

 

“-and he didn’t like it?”

 

“Damn right I don’t.” Sollux growled from his seat.

 

“That’s right lil bro.”

 

“But Kitkat’s happy and you’re happy. So. So why isn’t he happy that his friend is happy?”

 

Dear god. This kid would be the death of him. Dave let out a sigh as Karkat was the one to respond, pushing his head into his space, underneath his own so that his chin rested in between the troll’s horns.

 

“You’d have to ask him that.”

 

“Is he there? I wanna ask him.”

 

“Maybe later kiddo. You’ve fun to get back to and lunch is almost over for us.”

 

So, lunch ended and Dave had Photography class, which he knew already he’d be getting an A in. Then History with oh, Karkat, yes! He has a class with him! There wasn’t too much to this class other than the teacher was pretty funny. First day was always pretty boring, wasn’t it? Well, last class ended on Science which Dave somehow didn’t share with anyone, though he did pass Jade on the way inside.

 

With the last bell, Rose had coordinated everyone who remembered the game into picking up their siblings (who all went to the same preschool, how weird was that), and hanging out at this pizza place to go over what to do now and what was even going on.

 

“So. Our dancestors don’t remember a thing. Gamzee’s out for some reason. Sollux and Aradia don’t remember jack shit, and neither do Tavros, Nepeta, Equius, Feferi, and Eridan.” Vriska started off with an exaggerated sigh, “Who here wants to kill Makara?”

 

“We can’t kill him, Vriska. Not when the humans would loudly object and may not accept out being here much longer afterward, and not when he doesn’t remember anything. And surely if we were going off that logic, should we not settle for adding Eridan to the list? Or you? It wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“Ugh! I’m not talking about fairness, Fussy Fangs, and we don’t actually have to kill him, alright? But we should at least keep an eye on him.”

 

“And thank you for pointing out Eridan, though I think he’ll be okay. So long as no one provokes him that is.” Terezi added while snatching a slice from one of the (multiple, large) pizzas they had ordered. Well, Rose had ordered. It was also a good thing that business was slow and so there was only maybe a half dozen other people scattered around. If they kept their voices low enough, no one would bother them or ask questions. At least, that was what they hoped.

 

Dirk and the other little dancestor kids were at a second table with cheese and pepperoni pizzas. Dirk was with an excited Roxy who was talking to both him and Jane while Jake was trapped between her and Dirk and hadn’t said a word yet. Kankri and the other troll kids had sparked some kind of discussion between them that Dave thought only, their age could understand. The minds of teenagers making everything far too complicated.

 

“Anyone else a little weirded out by our parents essentially being older versions of ourselves?”

 

“Oh my God, I thought no one would ever ask that. I mean. Okay for me and Jade it’s...kind of different? We, Jane and Jake all live with this guy who is essentially Jane’s dad again, and our older selves who are his dad and his aunt. Like. The older us’s are siblings and somehow me and Jade are also siblings and I don’t...I don’t too much remember what happened to our “mom” in this...universe.”

 

Jade gave an emphatic nod of her head, chowing down on her third slice in five minutes, “Yeah. And living with other people and interacting with you all and also complete strangers and going to school? Like nothing ever happened?

 

“Pfft. Yeah. And then there’s the Strilonde reality TV show where one Devin Strider and Rosalind Lalonde are twins but then whoops Rosalind got the both of us and Devin answered the door one day to find lil Dirk and Roxy, and then they both were like well shit man, we’re famous as fuck but we don’t know squat about taking care of a kid, much less two sets of fucking twins and so they were like aight we’ll just work together on this shit, and so that’s how older me got saddled with me and Dirk and we live in this tricked out penthouse in the city and how the gals all get a similar gig in an apartment not even five minutes away.”

 

“We on the other hand,” Kanaya added as she finished off her second slice, “Have to deal with humans that aren’t in any way our older selves and, well, are kind of pretty much strangers, whilst “saddled” with our young dancestors. While my human lusii are both kind, they’re a little, out of their depth shall we say, on how to deal with the two of us in many aspects.”

 

“I can wholeheartedly agree to that. Molly, who’s my, er, foster mom? Adopted mom? Whatever the human term is. She’s nice. But it’s not...she tries, but there’s no sopor here for recuperacoons so Kankri’s been getting a lot of night terrors and she’s been searching for a way we can both get sleep without that happening.”

 

“Holy shit Karkat your lusus sounds amazing how did you end up with her?” Karkat shrugged at Vriska’s question, leaning into Dave’s side in a way that showed he was tired, if the dark circles ever present under his eyes didn’t already clue others in, “All I got was this guy who is some kind of doctor that works night shifts a whole fucking lot.”

 

“Sure he isn’t some human version of a rainbow drinker, Vriska?” Terezi asked half joking as she raised her eyebrows.”

 

“Even if he isn’t,” Rose said leaning back in her spot in the half circle booth, “That sounds like he’s either really dedicated to his work, or something shady is going on.”

 

“Well my lusus is a radio show host.” Terezi boasted with a wide grin, “He’s super cool and even lets me be heard on air with him sometimes.”

 

“Aren’t we forgetting something?” Karkat asked just as Dave was about to express his disbelief and jealousy.

 

“Like what?” Jade asked, her human disguised ears raising a little to mimic her actual canine ones.

 

“Like how I woke up as a fucking God Tier and I bet all of you did to.”

 

Dave could see where this was going from a mile away, “You mean why we did and no one else. Not our dancestor kids from their Void session, even though they were right there with us. Not the other trolls who all died but have now been revived.”

 

“Exactly! Why do we have all this and the powers and semi-immortality when it looks to me like some shit fucked this universe frog over because we all See what our roles here should have been, who we would be without all this and our memories.”

 

“Wow Karkat. I’m actually impressed.” Rose rolled her eyes and spoke before Vriska could say anything further.

 

“You bring up a good point. Sadly though, at this time, I haven’t been able to glean anything with my powers nor through thinking of what possibilities could result in this situation.”

 

“So we just wait then?” John piped up, looking worried and stealing glances at the kids table where they thankfully were occupied well enough to not be paying attention to what was being said, “Twiddle our thumbs, sit on our asses and wait for something to happen?”

 

“Well we don’t know what even happened to make us like this, or to make the others normal, John.” Jade tried to said trying to soothe her brother, “We can’t do anything without having some kind of plan, even if it’s a rough one it’d be better than what we have now.”

 

One second of seeing John’s face in that moment was all one would need to know that he hadn’t taken that well. He stood up, having taken the spot at the opening of the booth, and bit out, “Well, I’m not. You can all lounge around and think and wait or not but we have these abilities now in a world that knows nothing of what we went through to get them and I for one am not going to let that go to waste.”


	4. The Beginning of Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collab with Stars and Limbo.
> 
> Stars: I really only did some dialogue and helped format a thing.

With Kankri finally settled into bed for the night and Molly invested in some sort of show on the television Karkat was finally able to set up the important group call he had been meaning to for almost an hour. Obviously the others had a set time before they needed to join which was later than he gave himself but he hated to not be organized when doing important things. This discussion would be very important for events to come.

 

“Okay so is everyone here then?” Karkat asked a little unnecessarily as he checked the squares for the familiar faces of his Crew. He found one to be missing and frowned.

 

“John isn't yet.” Rose answered always the first to know most things.

 

“We'll give him a few minutes. He might just be held up.” Dave proposed with a little shrug, Karkat was unsurprised to see those familiar shades still on his face despite how dark it clearly was in his room.

 

“No. Let's just start now. If he's going to be late to this discussion that _he_ inspired that's on him.” Terezi was quick to disagree waving a sharply clawed and slender hand.

 

“Alright, fine. But when he gets here we will all recap what we've gone over, if it's not in the next few minutes.” Karkat sighed scratching at his mess of hair a little irritable about his missing co-leader.

 

‘That's fine with me.” Dave agreed a little disinterested and clearly clicking through other things on his laptop.

 

“Okay so who's going to start with what?” Jade hopped in with an eager grin, she was clearly more interested in the discussion.

 

“Why don't we just skip the tiptoeing and get to the part about how the hell we're going to go about using our powers? My vote is on marketing that shit. There's no one else out there who has these sweet ass powers so why not?” Vriska proposed almost immediately a wide smirk full of fangs filling her square of the screen.

 

“Vriska. No.” Kanaya sighed fingers to her temples as though to stave off an incoming headache.

 

“There is the problem of how we would even _do_ that and that not all of us would _want_ to. Besides, we're teenagers.” Rose pointed out rather reasonably.

 

“All I’m saying is that we go out, show off our powers, and offer to do things for people with them. No big deal.” Vriska seemed rather intent on this idea and Karkat frowned.

 

“Maybe so, but with the system the way it is, sure we might be able to get somewhere with it but then people will be asking questions about how we have these powers and where they could get them, among a cornucopia of other things.” Rose said frowning thoughtfully.

 

“I don't really feel like we should lend help out for a price. Not like that, at least. It seems kind of assholish.” Jade disagreed frowning at the whole group for it.

 

“It also sounds like a shit idea. That sounds like the quickest way to make enemies.” Karkat said shaking his head and scowling.

 

“Can we all just agree to not, like, sell ourselves off with any of Vriska's ideas because they'd likely get our asses put under a microscope or some shit.” Dave pipped in having stopped whatever it was he had been doing before.

 

“I don't want that!” Jade yelped a doglike whine escaping her as her white ears flattened against her skull.

 

“With how things often go there will probably be a lot of legal repercussions if we even _do_ decide to go out and use our abilities. Not to mention that the trolls are protected as an _endangered species_ whereas we humans are _not_. On top of _that_ we're _all_ minors according to the law, so if any mad science does occur...well...” Rose frowned allowing the words to sink in for a moment.

 

“Right, so it would be from fiends that are going through hardly _legal_ channels.” Terezi read into her words a razor sharp smile splitting her face.

 

“The public would be in an uproar and the media would drink it up faster than sponges like, they'd be living up to the vulture stereotype circlin' us and hoggin' us and probably playin' up the whole entire thing and then even more people would be mad. Potential endless cycle until something blows up.” Dave sighed going back to clicking on something else.

 

“That's...” Kanaya paused pursing her painted lips together.

 

“Horrible? Yeah.” Terezi’s sharp grin fell to a sharper frown.

 

“I was going to say stupid. We're _powerful_ guys. Why would they mess with us when they don't know just how hard we can fight back?” Vriska protested almost immediately waving off their concerns like it was nothing.

 

“Because humans are selfish, greedy, and terrified of things they don’t understand and will do anything to gain control of the unknown?” Dave added in flatly.

 

“It’s best not to underestimate humans. They’re a resourceful species and notoriously difficult to wipe out completely.” Kanaya reminded her a somewhat proud and simultaneously wary tone to her own voice.

 

“We’re not looking to wipe out _anyone_. Remember that we’re _guests_ on this shithole and that we’ve been given a lot of fucking leeway with them. I think you _all_ recall that originally they wanted us all under lock and key with actual fucking guards because of our endangered status.” Karkat insisted very firmly causing the others to cringe. All of them had distinct flashes of the months that ‘they’ had endured going through government approval.

 

“Hm...with how closely we are being monitored it would be best for us trolls not to display any abilities beyond those that were displayed on our arrival. The last thing we need is to be recalled by the government for lying about our skill set and posing a danger. We must also acknowledge that if we _do_ attempt what John suggested then it would be far too easy for the humans to tell exactly who is fighting.” Kanaya said rational and yet reluctant. “We would not have the luxury of secret identities and we must consider our dancestors and their futures. If we were to do this we would only be endangering them.”

 

“Oh no...your right. There’s like a zillion humans but only twenty four of you guys on the whole planet and twelve of you are still just toddlers! They’d know in seconds!” Jade dispaired pouting, she had latched onto the idea of becoming superheroes when John had mentioned it so Karkat knew she had been hoping that they could all do it together.

 

“Fuck! That’s bullshit! Maybe we can pose as humans?” Vriska cursed not wanting to be left out of any form of action.

 

“How are you going to hide your horns dingus?” Dave snapped in quickly.

 

“We’re not endangering the fucking wrigglers just because you want to play hero again Vriska.” Karkat snarled quickly.

 

“Well...If we all create our own false horns or protrusions in a show of solidarity we may be able to pass it off as a stylistic choice rather than an actual trait.” Rose proposed with a thoughtful frown. Jade perked up her furred white ears springing up instantly as she grinned.

 

“Or I could shrink everyone’s horns before we go out! We can just use make up to dye everyone’s skin too! This could work!” Jade blurted eagerly practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“Yes! That would definitely work.” Terezi cheered a wide sharklike grin splitting her face.

 

“Woah! Wait, we’re still not set on if we’re actually going to do this!” Karkat protested.

 

“I dunno Kitkat, seems like everyone’s pretty set on this.” Dave sighed shaking his head.

 

“Ugh, and what happens when one of us inevitably gets injured you fucking bulgespurs?” Karkat demanded rubbing at his temples with clear annoyance. “Our blood will indicate that we aren’t human to any idiot that bothers to take a swab.”

 

“We’ll just have to keep from being injured.” Terezi dismissed with a wide grin.

 

“Yeah Karkat don’t be lame.” Vriska agreed instantly. Karkat pressed his fingers to his temples and sighed through his nose.

 

“I don’t think we’re gonna be talkin’ them outta this babe. We may as well make sure they don’t die.” Dave reasoned shaking his head.

 

“Yes! Superheroes!” Jade cheered jumping up and knocking her chair over entirely causing a loud crash. Jade flinched and a gentle voice called up the stairs, they could not tell what was said but Jade replied. “I’m fine! Sorry Nanna!”

 

Terezi and Vriska cackled a little too loudly and Karkat sighed lowering the volume of his laptop not wanting their shenanigans to wake his little dancestor. Dave typed something out and a little screen popped up for Karkat. Karkat smiled a little and looked at the words.

 

Dave: You really okay with this babe?

 

Karkat: Not really but I can’t just box these assholes away and sacrifice their happiness.

 

Dave: true. Cant protect them forever.

 

Karkat: Wish I could. You would think they’d had enough fighting and discord for a fucking lifetime but they’re all ready to jump right back in.

 

Dave: well they haven’t really known anything else. Probs just a familiar comfort by now.

 

Karkat: ugh, I hate when you’re right. Are you okay with this?

 

Dave: I don’t know. I kinda don’t want to do it. But...I think that I should. If we don’t do it then what’s the point?

 

Karkat: I don’t know.

 

“We don’t all need to fight. I think it would be better for me to abstain from hero work, at least until the mothergrub is hatched and old enough to care for herself.” Kanaya spoke up drawing Karkat’s attention once again to yet another of their problems.

 

“Oh! I’ve been looking for my island and I haven’t found it yet but I think I’m close. Hopefully it’s still there and we can use it for the mothergrub.” Jade said leaning forward in her righted computer chair.

 

“Good, thank you Jade. You’ve been a great help in preserving our species.” Kanaya praised smiling warmly her face glowing with her joy.

 

“We need to remember that the mothergrub and the wrigglers are the priority right now. We need one person at the very least around to protect the wrigglers at all times.” Karkat told them firmly, the others frowned but nodded solemnly.

 

“Should we make a time chart of who has wriggler duty and who has hero duty?” Dave asked smirking at Karkat a little. Karkat rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

“Hah! We should just draw straws!” Vriska proposed her grin all fangs. The conversation would have continued if not for the sudden interruption of Jade’s door getting kicked in and John bustling in holding a pizza.

 

“Sorry I’m late guys!” John called as he came in handing the pizza box to Jade who cheered. He set a two liter bottle of tab on the desk and reached into the box along with Jade to pull out his own slice.

 

“Didn’t you guys have pizza _just_ this evening?” Karkat asked arching an eyebrow at him.

 

“Karkat it’s always time for pizza.” John dismissed shaking his head. “Anyway what did you guys decide? We doin’ this or what?”

 

“Ugh, swallow your fucking food you barbarian.” Karkat replied disgusted.

 

“I must agree with Karkat, it would be best to swallow before speaking John.” Rose sighed pursing her lips together. John just stuck out his tongue with chewed up food on it and Jade punched him in the arm.

 

“Dude gross.” Dave said smirking a little clearly trying not to laugh and causing John, Vriska, and Terezi to laugh instead.

 

“It’s been decided that we’re going to go with your idea John. However we need at least one person watching after the wrigglers at any given time and I myself won’t be participating in favor of watching over the mothergrub.” Kanaya explained deciding to move the conversation along before a fight broke out.

 

“Awesome! Now we just need hero names and stuff!” John cheered.


End file.
